Document scanners are widely available and are used for digitization, such as scanning, of documents. The digitized documents or scanned images may not be easily editable. Sometimes, there may arise need for adding content like text, image, graphics, etc., in a scanned image.
Presently, there exist tools for adding content in scanned images. An existing tool for adding content, adds whitespaces at a specific location in a scanned image, and then may insert new content into the specified location. To add the whitespaces, a portion of existing content of the document is moved based on the amount of whitespace or lines required for the new content. Hence, the page content may grow in size by the amount of the whitespace/lines required for the new content. At times, the content moves to the next or an additional page. This may result in change in formatting of the scanned image and number of pages in the scanned image.
Adding new content to a page of an electronic document or scanned image without moving the current content to next page of the document remains a challenge and a function, which is lacking in existing techniques and devices. Hence, in light of the limitations with existing techniques, there arises a need for improved methods and systems for adding new content in electronic documents.